


Two Beating Hearts and Another

by Dressiestsphinx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Pregnancy prompt, Tumblr request, a bit of angst, depends on how you look at it though, who's the father situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressiestsphinx/pseuds/Dressiestsphinx
Summary: Amelie is pregnant. How will Hanzo take the news?





	Two Beating Hearts and Another

**Author's Note:**

> After months, I finally got to @gencyfan23's request on Tumblr for a pregnancy prompt for her AU. It's probably not as 'dark' as this short story, but I hope they don't mind. 
> 
> Anyway, my first time writing for WidowHanzo/VenomArrow, so I hope it's not too OCC.

The Widowmaker has faced her fair share of setbacks since her activation.

_The Overwatch agent Tracer (A close friend now) interfering with her mission in London._

_Katya Volskaya’s escape from the Widow’s Kiss shot._

_Defeated by a common boy that wielded the gauntlet of Doomfist._

_Showing a pinch of remorse and deciding to spend Christmas one year with the grave of Gerard._

The reformed Améile Lacroix is now struggling to face her own setbacks since returning.

_Accepting her ‘involvement’ with Talon and the activities done under her former self._

_Accepting her appearance each and every time she stands in front of their bedroom mirror._

_Accepting the return of her long-forgotten heartbeat, shallow breaths, and the emotions that were once forbidden._

_Accepting the news that Angela Ziegler is saying to her._

“Quoi?”, Améile musters out quietly as she clutches at her chest through her medical gown tightly. Her heartbeat increases without her being prepared at all and it becomes a bit difficult to breathe. Angela walks towards her and sits on the medic bed with Améile, resting a gentle hand on her shaking shoulder. She tells her to breathe with her, counting each breath they take together slowly. This goes on and Améile is not sure how long it takes this time before she can feel her heartbeat slow down under her palm; when can almost feel a bit numb again.

 _Neutral_ , Angela had told her kindly when Améile couldn’t distinguish the feeling when it came to her. Améile had accepted the word, even if it did feel like Widowmaker would’ve liked it more.

“Améile,” Angela starts off again, watching Améile’s form carefully. “Even I can’t explain how this can be possible. What’s important at this moment is to remain calm while I try to explain this to you again.” Angela lets go of Améile’s shoulder and watches her patiently. When she see the small nod from her patient, she becomes calculating, void of any emotion, and patient like the doctor that she needs to be in this moment.

“You’re currently pregnant, Ms. Guillard. According to the monitor, your child shouldn’t be alive at the moment, but it’s a scientific miracle to say the least. A small heartbeat, but a strong one at that to be able to pump enough blood in the body. The breathing is there, although I did take note that each breath does come out unevenly or none at all. Should we be highly concerned about these key aspects? Absolutely. That is why I would like to continue these checkups more frequently to make sure the child’s health doesn’t decline unexpectedly under my watch.”

Angela picked up a clipboard on her desk, flipping through numerous pages before continuing.

“With your consent, I would also like to prescribe a bit of medication for your child and for you, Améile. Although your body has progressed quicker and better than my original expectations with your therapy and examinations, I cannot take any chances.”

Améile began to open her mouth in protest, but Angela quickly silenced her.

“For the sake of your husband, I strongly suggest that you take the prescriptions.”

_Oh. My husband._

_Gerard…_

“I cannot tell Hanzo because I value a patient’s confidentiality highly. How you approach this matter to him is none of my business,” Angela smiled softly and Améile could not help but notice her friend’s aging wrinkles as she smiled and her fading blue eyes softening at her. Her time of being a doctor to Améile was over; it seemed that Angela sensed that Améile needed a friend right now at a crucial moment of her life. “I will be here for you, Améile. Remain strong and I will do my very best to help you along the way.”

Unconsciously, Améile placed a hand on her stomach. While the news was already hard to take in so soon, Améile still needed something to be answered. An answer that could sate her fear.

“Angela,” Améile’s voice came out steadily at first, but as the next few words left her, her figure began to shake again violently.  

“Gerard’s or Hanzo’s child?”

* * *

Améile stood still as she let the doors to the medic bay close behind her with a soft whooshing sound. She stood there for a moment, focusing on her breathing to keep it steady lest she turn around to enter the medic bay once more to collapse in Angela’s waiting arms. Finally, Améile turned and began to walk towards the training area, no doubt in her mind that Hanzo would be there practicing his aim.

In her former life as Widowmaker, she would’ve competed against him when it came to their marksmanship. It seemed like a lifetime ago since she placed Widow’s Kiss away for good in Gerard’s locker here in Gibraltar, along with her remaining supply of Venom Mine, grapple, and Widowmaker’s outfit. Hanzo had been there with her as a silent bystander of Améile letting go of Widowmaker physically. She knew in her newly beating heart that a part of him mourned for Widowmaker and in a way she also mourned for the emotionless persona. Améile Lacroix and Hanzo Shimada would miss an individual that was the best in her line of work; a calculating, loyal, competitive woman. Someone that did not fear death, someone that was satisfied at the demise of many, and someone that was brave enough to throw snarky comments at the Shimada Clan’s former master.

They both knew one thing: Without Widowmaker, Hanzo Shimada wouldn’t have known anything about the deadly assassin with strange blue skin and an unbeating heart nor would he have known about the woman underneath it all.

Améile smiled to herself at the thought.

It was hard to adjust for both of them; endless physical therapy sessions, Angela’s constant checkups, everyone’s nervous glances when the two of them entered a room (Adjusting to Hanzo and Améile, two former assassins and enemies, walking in their corridors and eating at the same table with them was unnerving), the night terrors late at night, and the absence of things that Widowmaker used to do was a challenge since the beginning.

Overtime, however, Améile noticed Hanzo fall in love with the ordinary woman that was the complete opposite of him. Améile Lacroix still had a snarky side to her, but her entire personality was charming to him: intelligent, soft-spoken, and a bit sassy. She rebelled against Angela’s wishes to take ballet slowly, but both she and Hanzo were astounded by the remarkable strength that Améile had to stand on pointe shoes and the high leaps that she executed after a month of bed rest. She remembered how wide Hanzo’s eyes were when he took in her entire form and she remembered clearly the desire in his eyes.

She scoffed to herself as she reached the training area, catching a glimpse of Hanzo preparing another arrow into his bow.

A man like that would’ve been looking at her in utter lust with Widowmaker’s tight, suggestive spandex and high-heeled boots. Hanzo Shimada, on the other hand, looked utterly ruined as he admired her in her ballet attire.

She quietly made her way to him, ignoring the rest of the individuals that stopped to look at her. She must look like a mess right now with her large black coat covering her medical garb, her bedroom slippers on, and pieces of her dark hair falling out of her bun. However, once she reached Hanzo after he sat down to take a break, he regarded her with a soft smile that left Améile’s heart to flutter slightly.

“Améile. Back from Dr. Ziegler so soon?”, He pondered softly before reaching down to take a drink from his small flask. “What did Dr. Ziegler say this time? Is everything alright?”

The soft smile faltered on Améile’s face at that moment.

_No, mon amour. Everything is not alright. Alright is such a strong, sensitive word to use at the moment._

She didn’t say anything immediately as she gave him a tight smile.

“Hanzo, may we discuss this in our room?”, Améile asked calmly.

_For their sake, for their sake, remain calm, Améile._

Hanzo immediately stood up and recognized his wife’s need. With a quiet, firm nod, he took her hand in his and began to walk off the training area with her. Hanzo called out for his brother to watch over his bow that laid abandoned on the bench that he was on, to which Genji nodded before dashing over to throw the bow haphazardly over his shoulder. Hanzo could only cringe as he swiftly left, tightening his grip on Améile’s hand.

* * *

 

Both Améile and Hanzo began to pace back and forth across their bedroom floor. The only thing that made their pacing stand out was Hanzo running his hands through his damp hair in quick motions  while Améile rubbed her shoulders slowly, ignoring Hanzo’s ‘jittery’ form.

He stopped in his tracks and Améile followed.

“Did Dr. Ziegler say that the child is in any form of danger?”, he asked calmly, despite his form shaking lightly.

Améile shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. “Angela, to say it bluntly, believes the child will be a challenge to keep alive. With its’ heartbeat and breathing, she would like to supervise me more closely from now on.” Améile glanced at the small, white bag that sat on her dresser then. It seemed that Angela took matters into her own hands to make sure the prescriptions reached her quickly.

She sat down at the dresser and reached for the bag, spilling the contents before her haphazardly. Hanzo went over to her side to arrange the pill bottles neatly with her as he remained quiet. She looked at him in the mirror, focusing on how his sharp features softened and how his eyes looked to hers and the coldness that the Shimada always had radiated warmth towards him like she was the best thing to happen to him.

And she knew that was true.

She placed her hand over his, running feathery touches over his knuckles as she admired him in the silence.

_Gerard. No doubt this former crime lord was a reincarnation of her beloved._

_Oh._

Améile let her hand fall gently to her lap as she avoided his gaze. She scrunched up her eyes tightly shut as she scolded herself.

_Gerard Lacroix and Hanzo Shimada are two entirely different entities, Améile. One is dead and one is alive. One was innocent and one was guilty. One is now a part of past that is a shadow of your former self and one is a shadow of his former self._

Améile took a deep breath as she met his worried gaze in the mirror.

_One is the father of your child and one is not._

“Do you love me, Hanzo?”, Améile asked, her eyes hardening.

He looked at her for a long moment, before he spoke in a determined, honest tone.

“Yes, I do.”

“You took me, a broken widow and made me your wife, despite my history, correct?”

“Yes, I did.”

“As your wife, I am pregnant with a child that is not of your blood. This child will have none of your features or quirks and this child will constantly remind you from afar that you are not their father. Never was and never will be.”

Améile felt her heartbeat quicken at how cold her words became and she turned to the side of her chair to avoid Hanzo’s gaze.

“Do you still love me now, Hanzo?”, she muttered out before closing her eyes again tightly.

Everything stood still and the silence was uncomfortable and Améile had to decide whether to stay there and take whatever Hanzo would throw at her or leave quickly and collapse into the waiting arms of Angela.

She felt him move away from her and when she opened his eyes, she was met with his form kneeling before her as he looked straight into her eyes with determination.

“I learned and I accepted the woman that you were, both as a ballerina and as Widowmaker. I learned, accepted, loved, and married the woman that you are now; a survivor and a redeemable individual.” Hanzo reached out and cupped Améile’s stomach in his hands.

“Now I have something new to learn and accept. I may not be this child’s true father, but for you, watashi no yuiitsu muni, I will do what we’ve done this entire time.”

Through her tears and through a steady tone, Améile spoke as she ran her fingers through his hair gently. “Quoi? What is that, mon amour?”

He rose towards her until his lips were meters away from hers. In a tone that melted Améile to the core, he spoke again, reaching a hand out to cup the back of her head.

“I will endure it. I made a promise to you, after all.” He closed the gap and kissed her.

_Améile La-_

_Améile Shimada kissed him back, her breathing and heartbeat taking flight._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave requests in my Tumblr ask box. I'm Dressiestsphinx on there :p Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
